1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a high-temperature battery with at least one electrochemical storage cell of the alkali metal and chalcogen type, and thermal insulation which surrounds the storage cell and is provided with feedthroughs for electric conductors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such high-temperature batteries which are constructed from electrochemical cells will be used increasingly in the future for the electric propulsion of vehicles.
A high-temperature battery is constructed, for instance, of a multiplicity of electrochemical storage cells which are wired together in a particular manner. The high-temperature battery operates at a temperature between 350.degree. C. and 500.degree. C. In order to avoid heat losses, the storage cells of the high-temperature battery are surrounded by thermal insulation. To enable the high-temperature battery to resume its operation after an intermission of several hours or days, it must be kept during this time at a temperature of 300.degree. C.
This, however, is very difficult in the high-temperature batteries known so far, since considerable heat is conducted to the outside during the intermission of the operation by the electrical connections. The electrical connections are brought through the insulation of the high-temperature battery. They represent the connection between the storage cells and the unit to be supplied with power.